Someone Is Greater - The Great Capture
Notice * Ok, I am back and I am back with something good, yeah, might as well come back with something BIG! * The Time and date in the storie's are fake, it's telling what date the Character uploaded this info.. * Yeah I am back from being inactive from this wiki, I might release a new episode on Zymhpobia soon. * Important, please if you have a problem with this story here. * Please do not delete it, or spam it with hatred, please call the ADMIN's, are if you are one reading this. * Call me on my Message Wall, and I will work out something, to fix something you dont like... * I have removed CYOE because I will do that with something else.. * Remember this Pasta is Fake for those who think it's real, or read the ending and think i'm a believer. * No It's Fake boi, Fakedy Fake Fake FAKE!!! * Anyway's like always ENJOY!!!!! (INSERT QUALITY TEMPLATE HERE if it's good only).... Chapter 1 - Playing Minecraft 29109011 Posted: 5:52:PM - June 6, 2014 - Minecraft Blog - Approved Hello guys my Name is Jojo Subacki, I am 18, and today I will be telling what I am going to do today, Today I built a great giant Mansion, it was kinda obvious that it was gonna soon burn down, because the lightning was hitting hard and it struck my house in Minecraft and burned it down, I got my stuff from the chest, but my house is gone, and I am really sad, other that that, I will keep you guys up to date about what I will be doing, so stay tuned, lol. Posted: 4:01:PM - June 7, 2014 - Minecraft Blog - Approved Today a Creeper killed me and I lost all my stuff, like literally, I had to take some coffee just to stay up and play Minecraft for like a lot, It was strange though, that when I died, I swear there was a mountain on the left of me, when I died it wasn't there, the only thing that was there was herd of cow's. I respawned and went on a Creeper Hunt, killing all Creeper's in my way, I made sure to kill them all, then I realized I had at least 3 emeralds in my inventory, I remember I never even had emerald's, for this was only my 4th night in Minecraft, strange but pleasing at the same time, I was able to trade to get a 3 to get 4 Obsidian. Great start off bois, let's hope it ends good. Posted: 6:00:PM - June 8, 2014 - Minecraft Blog - Approved Uh Oh a Creature passed in front of me really quick, it was very scary indeed, I saw it run past me in my Minecraft and when I did a quick pic, my computer crashed, and the pic was all messed up... However I did get some weird Morse Thingy called 3135THEHUNTISON Well there's the link it took me to, I don't understand... Posted: 8:01:AM - November 8, 2014 - Minecraft Blog - Approved Something is going on.. Posted: 9:00:PM - January 2, 2015 - Minecraft Blog - Approved Ok, Something is going on a Monster is following me in the game, This thing called 3135 joined the game and started being a jerk and banned a Moderator. Anyone know what this mean's, thank's it would mean a lot, I will list it for informational purposes. Moderator I'm gonna give away Moderation fill out form's. Moderator FORM Click The Link Please, You don't Have to. I filled it out, I can't wait. <3135THEHUNTISON> Ḭ̵̛͘ ̶̣͌͠d̵̺̈ö̴͇̘́ǹ̸̰̭͛'̸̩̍t̷͎̮́͊ ̸͚͘n̶̮͛͛ẻ̸̱͈ê̶̯̬d̴̖̀͌ ̸̼̏á̶͔̹̇ ̸͙̌f̵̞̊͜ỏ̵̖̮r̸̻͔͗ḿ̵̨̠̽,̴̡̈̈́ ̴̰̤͐̌I̵͓̒̓ ̸̜̄à̴̫̪̄m̴̹̰̀ ̸̾ͅą̶͕̔̋l̸̢̹̓̊r̶̰̽͘ḙ̴̝̾a̵͙̱͂͠ḓ̷̈́̌ÿ̴̳̜́ ̷̠̄p̷̡̤̌͊ơ̸̱̣̽w̷̹͍͗ẽ̴̢̤͊r̸̰̮̊f̷̪͗ụ̵͓̍̽l̵̡̜̊ By That time I should have kept my mouth shut, If I didn't blurt out the Server would still be here today, :(, sorry if the server say's it has shut down today, hopefully the admin's ban him. HACKER HACKER, HOW U GET THAT TEXT Moderator 3135 please explain. 3135THEHUNTISON has banned TheEpicGameJohn from the server: Next time be smarter. <3135THEHUNTISON> Do you remember me ? Wait huh ? I couldn't see the rest because I had got banned only from the server, and it put me on a 3 day trial, and I couldn't join the server, but now I am and hopefully he is gone when I update my blog. Posted: 4:00:PM - January 5, 2015 - Minecraft Blog - Approved Look at this chat, tell me do you see anything weird going on, YES THERE IS SOMETHING WEIRD, please look I beg you save me from this IMPENDING DOOM, he finally revealed himself to us, and was it horrifying, not really but it a way it was, for what he did will change this server, I will list how he looks his name and his De Moderator JohnMaster joined the server: Welcome JohnMaster <3135THEHUNTISON> Well Well so We Meet... Moderator I heard you hacked to ban someone's account so Bye Bye...Ok? JohnMaster has permbanned Name from the server: Lol bye Bye? Moderator Why was his freaking name blocked out. I left the server by that time, I finished in creative mode and was going to my Single-Player-World, cause Multiplayer can get over-rated at sometime's, well I'll post more if I can, but please guys I beg you, please just tell me what is this monster, i'm going to a site called Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki tommorow mabye one of the admins can help me. Chapter 2 - Suspicions About Minecraft Posted: 6:00:AM - January 7, 2015 - Minecraft Blog - Approved So yeah something interesting happend again, yep I know it's this 3135 Guy. Today, I did something interesting I thought I would never ever do, I had a Music Disc, Music Disc 11, and I took some Paper, and I put them in a anvil, all my item's in my inventory got removed, and a extra slot appeared in the anvil, it had a equal sign to it, I waited, and a Dark Book appeared. Then right after a Golden Sign appeared along with it, It said Click This Link, after I was done, It gave me The Dark Book, and the Golden Sign, I placed the sign down, and it said do not type anything here, I clicked Esc, and I was able to right click the sign, I did and Chrome opened up and it took me to this site, called Https://Mojanginfosigh'sandthing's/site/3135 It told me to the go back to Minecraft, and redo the process again differently with the same exact item's you used last time, there will alway's be a different outcome, you will never find the answer you seek for.. I went to Minecraft and executed the command /items Jojo Games YT has executed Item's command, Successful launch. I went back to the site, and reloaded...........nothing... I went back to Minecraft, and I re-did the process this time I made sure to put the paper 1st, and then the Music Disc, and it gave me a Red Book, and a Extra slot with instead of a Golden Sign, it gave me a blue sign, "' There will alway's be a different outcome ''' I also noticed something on the top page it said 3135, the same thing that told me to click the link, I placed the blue sign, and it brought me to the same site, I reloaded the page, and nothing was there but, Server Not Found, please try again, for the site you are looking for, I reloaded it again, and this time the site glitched on me bad, I did a quick pic, before my laptop blue screened on me, here is the pic, My Laptop blue screened on me, and I restarted it, and right now Smoke is coming from my computer, so I won't be able to tell you more of what has happend, and what is happening now, I'll see you sometime when it come's back, earlier it materialized in front of me, but i'll see him... Posted: 5:00:PM - January 8, 2015 - Minecraft Blog - Approved I am going to find this creature and destroy it. wherever it is, it cannot hide forever, I know where it is, it's castle and homeland territory is not on this version, today I went to go to files, and I went to notepad and edited the version and renamed it 3135, and then I renamed the Java Files 3135, and put it in my Folder, and joined Minecraft and the Background was all black, and the button said begin your quest, I joined and there was a giant giant giant castle in Minecraft like it was built by a Master-Builder, I went to it and there was 3135 standing there with a Iron Sword.. Posted: 6:03:PM - January 10, 2015 - Minecraft Blog - Approved I finally did it, I slayed him, not with my sword but I used something called refreshing, yep I un-installed him and he's a nobody now, this is it it's over no more, I ended him with a bang he wanted it, and I finally got the server (Hi.MCPLAY.craft.net) back on and I'm now a moderator thanks to JohnMaster, thank you all so much for my help, one of the admins on the wiki told me that this possibly couldn't happen, and is a troll, I don't think I will ever see him again. Posted: 6:03:PM - January 12, 2015 - Minecraft Blog - Approved Well this is my last Blog-Post I haven't seen him in a whole day so he must be wiped out, thank you so much for giving me tip's, I'll miss doing these blog's, and goodbye. END! Category:Creepypasta Category:League Fighters Category:Short Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Photos Category:Long Pastas